Unpredictable: The Other Side
by Moondemon24
Summary: An alternate ending to my story, Unpredictable. Rockwell finds a cure for Donatello, but if it won't fully restore him, should it even be used?
1. The Cure?

Here is the alternate for Unpredictable. If you haven't read it, I suggest going over there and reading it otherwise you might be a little lost. Otherwise, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 30: The Cure?

Mikey was laying on his stomach, having another staring contest with Donnie. The little turtle was surprisingly hard to beat. Mikey sighed and blinked. "Looks like you win, D. Man, sometimes I miss your big form. Well, I miss the original you a lot more but your big form always wanted to play. Now, you just want to eat and sleep."

"Master Splinter!" Mikey looked up to see Rockwell vault over the turnstiles, running over to the dojo where the rat had opened the door. "I must speak with you!"

"Of course," Splinter held the door open and shut it, leaving the lair in confusion.

"What's going on?" Leo asked.

"Rockwell thinks he has something," Slash said as he entered the lair with Leatherhead and Pete.

"Really?" Mikey asked hopefully, scoping Donnie up.

Karai walked over from the kitchen with Raph close by. "What is something?"

"He wouldn't tell us too many details," Leatherhead admitted, walking over to Mikey. "How's he doing?"

"As best of a little turtle can," Leo said, watching as Leatherhead ran a claw over the shell. Donnie had immediately tucked himself in at the giant crocodile's approach and it didn't look like he was coming out.

"Well I think the Doc's got something good!" Pete announced, flying over to Raph and Karai. "Everything was quiet and Doc was doing a test and practically screamed in joy. Next thing we knew, he was saying something about talking to Splinter, and just was gone. We raced to catch up and make sure he didn't get himself into any trouble."

Slash nodded. "He wasn't even paying attention to anything. He just wanted to get here."

"Hopefully it's something good," Leo said, turning to look at the closed dojo doors.

* * *

Master Splinter shut the door and turned back to Rockwell, pausing for a moment to make sure there were no ears at his door. "You wished to speak with me?"

Rockwell nodded and pulled his bag forward, pulling out several papers. "I've been working hard ever since Donatello's mutation and unmutation and like I've predicted, I'm making a lot faster progress with replicating the original mutation."

"That's good news," Splinter said, walking forward to look at the papers. They were actually several different picture of cells. He didn't really understand but he recognized the pictures from some of Donatello's research when he'd get so excited about something and needed to share, even if they didn't understand what he was talking about.

"This is the cellular structure of Donatello's current form, the regular turtle," Rockwell said, pointing to the first picture he had laid out. "The one next to it and from the blood sample Donatello was able to retrieve from Stockman." He had pointed at the next picture in the lineup. "I've been working on trying to figure out how to bridge the gap between the two. After all, there is a sixteen year difference between when he was a regular turtle and now."

"What about the other pictures?" Splinter asked, pointing to a few others pictures on next to the two.

Rockwell's face fell slightly. "That's the thing that is difficult. Like I said, there is a huge difference between the regular turtle and the original mutation. I think I've come up with a solution but I'm afraid about my mind."

"His mind?" Splinter breathed, recalling Michelangelo's worries.

Rockwell pointed to each picture. "These are several different samples of the results of the cure I managed. They are fundamentally the sample but there are a few random differences with each one and it is not consistent. This one." Rockwell paused on the fourth picture. "Was the closest to the original mutation. That's the thing, I've seen the results in the lab and I have no idea how it will react with Donatello himself."

"So, we may not even get back my son fully," Splinter realized. His world narrowed slightly as spots danced across his sight. He saw Rockwell reached out for him but steadied himself before he could fall. All this effort and he may still lose his son.

"I'm sorry, Master Splinter. I have the cure but I think you might want to think before we use it," Rockwell said, putting the pictures back into a pile.

Splinter sighed, running a hand over his chin. "I think it is time to include my sons and daughter in this decision. They were quite upset when the decision of using the retromutagen wasn't in their hands."

Rockwell nodded in understanding. "How long do you think you'll need time to decide?"

"I'm not sure," Splinter admitted. "At least a day. I think I'll tell my children the situation and let them think over it. Then, bring them back so we can decide the fate of my son."

* * *

Author's Note: So, this is the second option. More angst! I just love tearing at heartstrings.


	2. A Decision

Chapter 31: A Decision

"Just give me a call when you've come to a decision," Rockwell said as he and Splinter entered the living room.

"Thank you, Doctor Rockwell," Splinter said as he stopped just outside the door.

Rockwell sighed, placing a hand on Splinter's shoulder, "I am sorry, Splinter. I wish I could do more."

"I am thankful for all that you have done for my family. There is no need to be sorry," Splinter reassured. Rockwell nodded as he and the other Mutanimals filed out of the lair. The shrill questions from Pete ringing through the tunnels as they left.

"Sensei, what's going on?" Leo asked.

"Come to the dojo. We have some things to discuss," Splinter said turning back to the dojo. Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Karai all looked at each other before following their father into the dojo. Mikey kept his hold on Donnie as they filed in. No one knew what Rockwell wanted.

"Father," Karai started as they all knelt on the floor, watching him closely. Splinter walked forward, taking Donatello from Michelangelo's hands and knelt as well. "What's going on?"

"As you know, Doctor Rockwell had something to tell me today," Splinter started, stroking the shell. "He has found a cure."

"What?"

"Really?"

"No way!"

"We're going to get Donnie back?"

Splinter looked at each of his children, from Michelangelo's hope filled face to Raphael's one filled with disbelief to Leonardo's calculating one to Karai's small smile. "Doctor Rockwell said that the cure is very unpredictable. His tests weren't consistent."

"How so?" Karai asked, the smile leaving her face as her eyes narrowed.

Splinter turned and pulled a few pictures over to show his children. "This is the original mutation." He pointed to the first picture. "These other pictures are when the cure was administered. Each one is slightly different and none of them have come close to the original."

"So, even if we give Donnie the cure, we may not get Donnie back?" Mikey gasped, his blue eyes widening as they filled with tears.

Splinter looked down at the little turtle and stroke the shell. "That is what I wanted to speak with you all. I know I didn't give you much a choice when we used the retromutagen on him, but I'd like to give you a choice now."

"On what?" Leo asked, hoping it wouldn't be what he was thinking.

"On wither or not to use the cure," Splinter answered. "The cure would be able to restore him physically but we won't know if Donatello will be himself. I want each of you to think about this matter. We will talk more tomorrow." Each of his children bowed and slowly walked out. Raphael stepped forward, reaching for Donatello. "Go, Raphael. Donatello will stay with me while you think this over."

Raphael blinked before murmuring, "Hai, Sensei."

* * *

The door to the dojo closed and Splinter sighed and ran his fingers over the little shell. "What do you think, my son? Should I use the cure on you and risk yourself? How can I live with myself if you are not you? You've gone through so much, my son. Maybe it would be best to leave you as you are." The little turtle reached around and nibbled his fingers. "Your eyes still haunt me. When you looked at me before Rockwell poured the retromutagen, you looked at me with such love and trust. You trusted me to do what is best for you. You still trust me to do what is best for you. I hope you know, no matter what, I will always love you."

Leonardo watched as his brothers and sister separated and silence fell on the lair. He sighed and walked over to his room, gently shutting himself in and away from his family. Leo looked around his room. Everything seemed darker since Donnie was mutated and unmutated. They were lucky that nothing in the lair had been seriously broken, except for the toaster. Leo sat on his bed, burying his head in his hands.

A cure that may not cure him? Leo wanted to see his brother again so badly but if the cure didn't bring him back as himself, was it worth it? Would life be better as a normal turtle, living in blissful ignorance? Or would it be alright to risk Donnie like that?

Leo groaned and fell back on his bed. He failed as a leader so much recently. How could he make a decision like this and not fail?

* * *

Karai gently shut the door and sat down on Donnie's bed. She didn't know what to do. Donnie had done so much for her and she didn't do anything to repay that kindness. True, she had helped him when he would lose himself in his own mind but then, Donnie was unmutated into a regular turtle. Karai couldn't really do anything to help a normal turtle but if the cure didn't fully restore him, maybe she could help.

Karai buried her face in her hands. She felt terrible. No one won. Maybe meditation would help.

* * *

Michelangelo tossed his nunchakus onto his bed, not caring about the little voice in his head that sounded like Splinter telling him to treat his weapons with respect. Everything was just crazy and happened too fast and nothing made since. First, Donnie was turned into a crazed giant turtle with huge teeth and sometimes wouldn't recognize his own family. Then, he was dying and Rockwell said the only way to save him was use his own retromutagen on him. Then, Donnie was a tiny little turtle and was super cute. And now, they had a chance to get him back but it may not work.

Mikey nearly screamed in frustration. His mind was running around in circles and it was super hard to focus. This was serious and Mikey needed to think about his brother. He missed Donnie so much. He needed his big brother back. Would he even get his big brother back with the cure?

* * *

Raphael couldn't believe this. A cure. A cure! They could get Donnie back! But would he even be Donnie? How could he risk his brother like that? He may not understand all the science stuff but he could see the difference in each picture. There was as huge risk. He wanted his little brother back but if the cure didn't work, would he even be Donnie?

Raph stifled a cry and bit back the tears. Why was everything so difficult? He just wanted everything to go back to normal. He just wanted his little brother back.

* * *

Author's Note: The ultimate decision. To use the cure or not? Special thanks to Pilartquitect and a Guest!


	3. Answer and Questions

Chapter 32: Answers and Questions

Splinter held Donatello on his lap, watching his children as they knelt in front of him. "My children, have you thought about the cure?"

Leonardo sighed and sat up straighter. "Yes, Father."

"I want each of you to tell me what you have discovered," Splinter stated.

Karai started, "I think we should use it. Even if the cure doesn't work completely, we can help. What kind of future does he have as a regular turtle?"

"But at what cost?" Leo asked, looking at his hands. "If he's not himself, then…"

"I understand, Leo, but how can you just let him stay a little turtle?" Karai asked.

"He knows us," Leo tried to argue.

Karai sighed, turning away. "Even if he does, Donatello is just a turtle."

"I just miss my little brother," Raphael breathed, not meeting any eyes in the room. His fists were tight and his eyes shiny.

Michelangelo nodded and cuddled up to Raph's side. "I want what is best for Donnie."

"We all want what is best for Donnie," Leo stated.

"We would help him," Karai whispered.

Splinter sighed, stroking the shell again. "We will always be here for Donatello. I do have to say, we have been waiting for this cure for a long time. Even if the results aren't going to be what we think they will, we will still have Donatello back."

Leo sighed and slowly rose to his feet. "I'll call Rockwell."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Rockwell asked, holding the vial of light purple liquid.

"Yes. Even if it doesn't work completely, we will still have Donatello back," Splinter said, watching his children gathered around the little turtle. He had given them a chance to say good bye. It wasn't really good bye, just waiting for the cure to be given.

"Are you ready?"

Splinter nodded and walked over to his sons. Raphael clutched Donatello close for a second before handing the small turtle over to their father. Splinter tucked the small turtle into his chest and turned into the dojo. "I will call you when everything is finished."

"Thank you, Father," Leonardo spoke softly, as Michelangelo tucked himself into his side.

Splinter nodded as he and Rockwell disappeared into the dojo. Splinter knelt down on the ground and placed Donatello on the mats. Rockwell knelt down next to the small turtle, holding the needle. "I'm going to need you to hold out his leg. We don't want him tucking back into his shell."

Splinter nodded, taking hold of the tiny leg. His throat closed up as he watched the needle sink into the leg. The purple liquid disappeared into the little turtle's body and Splinter let go of the leg. The little turtle tucked into his shell and nothing happened for a moment.

The small turtle began to shake and began to grow. The two could only watch as the limbs began to grow, the shell cracked and reformed, growing in size. Splinter and Rockwell watched with wide eyes as Donatello lay in front of them, gasping for air, his eyes clenched shut.

"My son…"

"I'll leave you two alone for a moment."

"Thank you, Doctor Rockwell. Would you ask my children to go on a pizza run?" Splinter whispered, tearing stinging his eyes at the sight of his lost son. The sound of the door shutting was lost on Splinter as he slowly reached toward his son.

"Oh, Donatello." Splinter slowly touched his son's cheek, brushing away the strand of sweat running down his face. "Please, open your eyes my son." Donatello groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Splinter's breath hitched as the familiar brown eyes scanned the room before settling on Splinter. "There you go, my son. How about you sit up?"

Donatello blinked and slowly pushed his hands under him. He groaned and his arms gave from under him. Splinter immediately rushed to his son's side and helped him up. "Easy, my son. You must be feeling weak. That's it, my son." Splinter smiled as he helped his son into a sitting position. "How do you feel, my son?"

"I…..I…. I feel fine," Donatello spoke softly, his voice gravely from disuse. Splinter's eyes stung with tears as he finally heard his son's voice. After so long, he finally heard his beloved son's voice.

"I'm glad you are feeling better, my son," Splinter smiled, keeping a strong hold on Donatello. He didn't like the fact that his son was swaying from side to side, unable to keep himself up.

Donatello shook his head and brought one hand to his face, rubbing it as the other remained on the floor. "What…. What happened?"

"We were forced to remutate you, my son," Splinter answered calmly, rubbing the large shell. "You must be tired. It was a traumatic experience for all of us. Tell me, my son, what do you remember?"

Donatello paused for a moment, giving Splinter a strange look before answering, "Not much."

"You do not remember being captured by the Shredder and being mutated?" Donatello shook his head, his brown eyes wide and had a hint of nervousness in them. "You were captured and thrown into a vat of mutagen. It changed you to the point of almost being unable to recognize your family. Then we found out your cells were breaking down and were forced to use your own retromutagen to buy us some time. Doctor Rockwell was able to replicate the original mutation and here we are."

"I see."

Splinter's ears flicked back. Something wasn't right. That tone. He remembered it from when his boys were small children. Donatello would use that exact tone whenever he didn't get a kata but didn't want to appear weak in front of his brothers. Splinter took a good look at his boy. Donatello looked….. lost. He sighed, "My son, you must be feeling tired. Everything will be alright now that you're back."

Donatello blinked and removed the hand from his face. He stared him straight in the eyes and said, "That's great and all but I have a question, who are you?"

* * *

Author's Note: I couldn't wait to post this. If you can't tell, this is just continuing the angst for the family. Special thanks to Bipper Cipher3, Juanite27, Fever To Write, Pilyartquitect, Andraia452, and Agentcocacola for their reviews! Hope you liked the new chapter.


	4. It will be alright

Chapter 33: It will be alright

Splinter blinked in confusion. That was what was wrong. Donatello's eyes didn't hold the familiar warmth and he looked completely lost sitting on the floor. Despair filled him as Splinter whispered, bringing Donatello so he could look into his eyes, "Do…. Do you not know who I am?"

Donatello broke eye contact, gazing at his hands. "I'm sorry…. I don't."

Splinter's throat tightened. It didn't work. The cure may have restored his son physically, but his mind…. His memories…. Gone. "I'm Splinter, you're father. Do you….. know who you are?" Donatello ducked his head and shook his head. "My poor son."

"I'm….. your son?"

Splinter stifled a cry and nodded. "You are Donatello, my son."

"Donatello?" Donatello breathed, looking up at Splinter in wonder. "That feels….. right."

Splinter gave a small smile. Maybe his son was buried deep down. "I'm glad, my son. Don't worry. We'll do everything to help you."

"We? There is more than just you and I?" Donatello asked.

Splinter nodded. "Of course. You have three brothers and a sister."

"I do?"

"Yes. They're names are Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Karai. They should be home soon," Splinter said. "How would you like to move to the living room?" Donatello glanced around the room and nodded slowly. Donnie placed his hands on the ground and tried to push himself up. His limbs shook as he dropped onto the ground. "Easy, my son. Your body must not be fully healed." Splinter tucked his arms under his son and helped him to his feet. Slowly the two made their way to the living room and Splinter sat Donatello on the couch. "I'll get you something to drink."

"Thanks."

* * *

Donatello sighed as the large rat, Splinter, left the room. This was so strange. How was a rat his father? It didn't really make sense but deep down, it felt right. Just like his name. It was all strange. He didn't recognize the area he was in or anything. He didn't know any of his past either. Another weird thing was the heaviness of his limbs, like he had forgotten how to walk. Donatello placed his head in his hands. Nothing made sense.

"Here you are, my son," Splinter said, holding out a glass of water.

"Thanks," Donatello whispered, taking the glass.

"I've got something for you, my son. Maybe it will help with your memory," Splinter spoke softly, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a strip of fabric. Splinter held the fabric up to reveal a bright purple bandana with two holes cut out for the eyes. "Want me to help?" Donatello nodded as Splinter tied the bandana on his face.

"Thank you." Donatello reached up and touched the material. It was new.

"Sensei! We're back! And we've got pizza!"

Donatello jumped at the happy voice and automatically turned to the entrance of the place he was in. Splinter placed a hand on his shoulder, silently telling him everything was alright. Jumping over the turnstiles, was another turtle, wearing a bright orange bandana, holding a pizza box as he smiled. The turtle landed on his feet and looked into the room. His face brightened even more when it landed on Donatello. The pizza box landed on the floor with a thump as the turtle launched himself at the couch.

"Michelangelo, wait…."

The turtle didn't register the words as he vaulted over the couch and wrapped Donatello in a tight hug. "Oh, Donnie! You're back! I knew Rockwell would be able to cure you. I just knew it! I'm so happy, Donnie! Now, everything can go back to normal! Right? Come on, why don't you say something? Donnie?" The turtle's bright blue eyes were shimmering with tears as the smile on his face twitched.

Donatello blinked down at the turtle, unsure about what to do. This had to be one of his brothers and, if Splinter's words were correct, this was Michelangelo. How does one break that they don't remember them?

"Donnie?" The small voice cracked near the end.

Donatello stiffened and turned to Splinter, pleading for help. Splinter took a deep breath and gently pulled Michelangelo from Donatello. "Michelangelo, there is something Donatello must tell you."

Donatello ducked his head. Splinter wasn't going to sugar coat anything and now he had to be the one to bring up the subject. Donatello took a moment to glance over at the entrance to see two other turtles and a girl with black hair standing just a few feet behind the couch, watching the interaction closely. The two turtles had to be Leonardo and Raphael and the girl must be Karai. How was a human girl related to four turtles?

"Donnie? What do you have to tell me?"

Donatello looked back over to the orange banded turtle, his blue eyes wide and innocent, full of sunshine. Something deep inside hated how he was going to crush that sunshine and all he wanted to do was hug this turtle close. How was he going to break this news?

"It's alright, Donatello," Splinter soothed. "We're all here to support you."

Donatello sighed and met the turtle's eyes. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember you."

* * *

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember you."

A loud thump echoed through the lair as all eyes flashed over to the entrance to see Raphael on his knees, his eyes blank. Leo was frozen, reaching out to him, with his hands hovering over his shoulders. Mikey slowly turned back to Donnie, who was looking at Leo and Raph like he had never seen them before.

It explained everything. The missing spark in his brother's eyes, why he didn't hug back, why he didn't say anything, how he looked to Splinter for help. Mikey could feel the tears well up. "No no no no no no no no. The cure….. it's supposed to work. Why didn't it work?" This turtle sitting in front of him looked like his brother, but Mikey couldn't feel the familiar warmth of Donatello.

"It worked physically," Splinter spoke, placing a hand on Donatello's shoulder. "But his memories seem to be locked away in a deep part of his mind. I think with meditation and being around those who love him will bring those memories back."

Mikey nodded, trying to not cry. Donatello didn't look up. He looked so lost, like he wasn't sure if he belonged or not. Mikey took a breath and placed a hand on Donnie's knee. "Don't worry, bro. We'll help you out."

Donnie gave a small smile. "Thanks."

"So, how are you feeling, Donnie?" Karai asked, sitting down next to Mikey.

"Fine, I guess," Donnie nearly whispered. "This is all just so confusing to me."

"It will all be okay. We'll help you," Karai said gently.

"Thanks," Donnie said softly.

"This can't have happened!" Raph suddenly yelled as he leapt to his feet and ran across the living room and into his room, slamming the door shut. Donnie jumped at the sudden noise, unsure about what to do. Leo glanced over at Donnie before leaving himself, following after Raph.

Master Splinter sighed and placed a hand on Donatello's shoulder. "It is alright, my son. It will be alright."

* * *

Author's Note: Heart break! I've been loving your reactions. Can't you tell I love torturing my favorite character?

agentcocacole: I loved your review! The whole universe thing made me laugh.

Juanita27: You're on the right track with the mutations. After so long, it would be tough to regain his physical strength.

Turtle Lover101: Yep. No memory.

Fever To Write: I just love plot twists. Glad you're enjoying them.

Pilyartquitect: He was cured physically but not mentally. Rockwell said this may happen with the cure.

Bipper Cipher3: You'll have to wait to find out.

Andraia452: Lol. XD Love it!


End file.
